


of banana loaf and red wine

by glorypath



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Fluff, M/M, its really short ok im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorypath/pseuds/glorypath
Summary: His roommate was unusually bubbly when Aron trudged into their shared apartment a little after four, and while he raised an eyebrow at Aron dumping his briefcase on the floor and flopping face first onto their couch, he didn't say anything. Minki was nice like that."I baked today." He told Aron, sitting on his legs. "Banana loaf. I remember you saying it was your favourite."





	of banana loaf and red wine

**Author's Note:**

> i got inspired to write this really quickly while i was sipping gin and tonic and eating banana loaf lmao pls dont attack me if its bad im fragile

Aron was exhausted. He had to go into work early that day, to throw some weird morning party for his old boss, before welcoming in his new boss - who was a total asshole - over lunch. All his clients had been bossy and far too demanding, though he didn't know he if he was only just feeling it more today, and he was ready to drown in alcohol.

It didn't matter that he was finishing at 4 pm, and it would technically be seen as 'day drinking' because who the fuck would care? In Aron's opinion - the only one that really mattered - there was no difference between day drinking and night drinking except the time. It wasn't like he'd been terrorising people on the streets, just terrorising Minki in the privacy of their shared apartment.

His roommate was unusually bubbly when Aron trudged into their shared apartment a little after four, and while he raised an eyebrow at Aron dumping his briefcase on the floor and flopping face first onto their couch, he didn't say anything. Minki was nice like that.

"I baked today." He told Aron, sitting on his legs. "Banana loaf. I remember you saying it was your favourite."

Aron didn't remember saying that. He shrugged, or at least made a good attempt to. He could feel Minki's pout from his lackluster reaction, and usually he would make an effort to rephrase, lift Minki's spirits, but he was too tired. "Do you want a slice?" Minki asked, and Aron shrugged again, moaning into the suede of the sofa.

"Tired." He said. "Alcohol." He heard Minki sigh, and lift himself back off of Aron's legs. He kind of missed the weight. He quickly fell asleep, dreaming of cornering Minki, kissing apologies into his lips until Minki understood. Minki had accepted every apology Aron had thrown his way, but the guilt still weighed on Aron's shoulders on bad days.

When Aron wakes up, he does just that. Minki is in the kitchen, transferring his banana bread into tupperware boxes. It smells really nice, and Aron regrets not having a slice earlier. On the counter is a glass of red wine, probably port - Aron's drink of choice when he's not out with Jonghyun and Dongho, who are very beer men - and he feels bad for how he'd treated Minki earlier.

His boyfriend turns when he hears him, offering Aron a tired smile. It's dark outside now, a testament to just how long he'd been napping. Aron backs him into a corner, between the kettle and the toaster, and kisses Minki. He's quick to relax in Aron's arms, giving him all the love he can and accepting the apology he can feel from the man.

"You don't need to apologise." He says with a bemused smile when they part, lips a little swollen. "You just had a bad day."

"But you had a good one." Aron frowns. "I didn't want to rain on your little baking parade." Minki lets out a quiet laugh, and Aron admires how pretty he looks, mouth red and slightly parted in a smile.

"Speaking of, do you want to try my banana loaf now?" He asks, reaching over and popping a square into Aron's mouth. It tastes good (not like Aron expected anything but perfection anyway) and he leans forward to capture Minki's lips again.

"I love you." He says softly, ignoring the voice at the back of his mind that wanted the first time he said to be more special, because this was special. Minki smiles, leaning their foreheads together.

"I know." He replies, voice tinged with a fondness Aron is proud to say is reserved for him. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> am considering a prequel to this bc im suddenly very inspired anyway give more love to aren  
> twitter: nuest_officiai


End file.
